The Hunger Games THG
by TheHungerGames5634
Summary: I rewrote the story, adding in and taking out certain things, making it how I wanted it to go. The cursing isn't in here. This is my first story, so please be nice in reviews. Katniss has volunteered for The Hunger Games, so that Prim isn't at risk. Peeta was also chosen, and she soon realises he is the Boy with the Bread. Will she be able to kill him, or will she find a loophole?
1. Chapter 1 No Not Me!

Every year one courageous young man and woman go from the ages of 12 to 18 are chosen and brought to the capitol then transferred a public arena where they fight to the death until a lone victor remains.

Part 1 Katniss' POV:

So I wake up to a terrifying scream. It was my sister Prim. She had a dream that she was at the reaping and when Effie went to the ladies bowl, she picked out the name, "Primrose Everdeen!" Then she wakes up screaming.

"It's going to be okay, your names only been in there once, they're not going to pick you." I told her

She asked quietly, "Can you sing to me?"

I nodded

"Deep in the Meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow." I sang

Prim smiles and starts to sing along

"Okay, I will be back, I'm gonna go out. So try and get some sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about that, Love you."

I kiss her on the forehead

"Meow!" Buttercup hisses

"You know that i'll still cook you!" As I glared at him

As I walked through the door I couldn't get the thought of it being Reaping Day. So I am making my way to the fence that borders District Twelve, go through the gate and start walking down the grassy meadow.

**In the woods**

So I walk to the tree-trunk where I hide my bow and arrows. Then I walk a few yards to a rock that I hide my slingshot under.

"Why are you trying to kill that innocent deer Catnip?"

I tried to shoot the deer but it ran and I completely missed.

"What was that for?" I shouted at him

"I don't know, like to be funny?"

"Well don't do it again!" Again I was still shouting

He goes to pull something out of his pack, and what he pulled out was our breakfast, bread and milk!

We eat the small loaf of bread then drink the two little cups of milk.

So we go back to our house and get ready for the reaping.

Prim starts to whine and cry.

"Prim, it's okay, shhhhhh, no its okay, don't worry. Your name has only been in there once, they're not going to pick you."

"I'm not worried for me as I am for you!" She exclaimed

"Sh prim, It will be okay, come on we have to get ready and go head down to the reaping area."

Prim nodded and walked to her bedroom to get ready.

As prim walkes out and I go to take my bath.

I take my bath, and head to my bed where my mother has lay me out a knee-length, baby blue dress. It was her favorite dress.

Once I put the dress on, I head downstairs so my mother could do my hair.

She did my hair in my normal reaping doo. Instead of having my one braid down the right side of my head, it was pinned up onto the back of my head.

Prim's hair was done in two braids down each side of her head.

"Now you both look beautiful!" Exclaimed my mother

Prim smiled, and we all headed out to the reaping area.

"What's the long lines for?" Prim asked

"They prick your finger to make sure you are Primrose Everdeen, or I'm Katniss Everdeen." I told her

"Oh, She said questionly

"Okay, lets get in line."

We get in line, our fingers get pricked, and were waiting for the reaping to start.

Effie walkes up to the microphone and taps it twice for a sound check.

"Welcome, welcome welcome. The time has come to select one corageous young man and woman for the honor of Disrtict 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Okay, ladies first!" Effie cheers

Her hand squishes around in the bowl and she has D12's girl tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Prim looks scared and starts walking up to the stage un til she's interrupted.

"Prim," My voice is harsh now" Prim, No, no I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I screeched

"Well, our very first volunteer from D12 in decades! Come on up."

I walk up onto the stage.

"And what's your name dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen" I whispered into the microphone

"Well, lets have a big round of applause for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen."

Everyone does the three finger solute, except for Effie. I look around in the crowd to find a familiar face, then it pops into my head.

"The boy with the bread!" I nearly say loud enough for some people in the front row to hear.

"What's that?" Effie says when I realize i said it aloud.

"Oh nothing..."

"Okay then, now for the boys!"

Effie makes her way to the boys ball, her hand fiddles around until she has the slip her hand needs.

"Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta Mellark (The Boy with the Bread) makes his way to the stage, much faster than I did.

"Okay, well come visit them if you would like, um, oh and see you all at the next reaping!"

Effie and two other Peacekeepers lead us to two different rooms and were both alone in our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbyes and a big WOW!

**Enjoy! Please Review and tell me how the second chapter was at the end. Please and Thx! XD**

Madge was the first to enter my room.

"You got five minutes!" Exclaimed the peacekeeper.

"Okay, I'm going to give you this,"

When her hand unfolded there was a beautiful, shiny, golden mockingjay pin.

"No I cant take this, it's yours!"

"Take it! It's a gift to you." Madge Nearly says at a loud pitch.

"Okay, thank you Madge."

"Your welcome, try and win. It'll be hard not having my friend Kat not bring me strawberries!" Madge smiles

"I'll try. No promises though." I said not wanting to cry.

Madge and I hug and she leaves the room. Prim and my mother walk in next.

"You can't do this, I can train and learn stuff!" Prim said.

"That's not enough time for you Prim!"

"It might be,"

Prim gave me a hug and I stood up and walked to my mother.

"Take care of Prim and don't tone out again, I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Katniss will you try to win for me and mom?"

"Of course I'll try little duck!"

We both laugh but were interrupted be the peacekeepers.

"Times up!"

They pull Prim and mother out of the room. But I manage to get a hug and a last word to them.

"I promise!"

Then I'm alone.

Gale walks in and we have two minutes.

"You're going to win, hear me?"

"Maybe."

"Well at least try!"

"I know I will."

"See you in a couple of weeks Catnip!"

"Bye!"

_Then _I'm alone until the creepy looking Effie come to get Peeta and I. I slouch down and stuff my face in my hands. Then the flashback comes to my mind.

_"You idiot, no one is going to buy burnt bread! They want fresh bread! Feed it to the pigs!" _Mrs. Mellark hits Peeta on the side of his head. He breaks one of the loafs in half and throws the loaf in=the pig area. Then he looks over to me holding the other loaf turns around and glances at the front door then back at me. He throws the loaf out towards me. It lands about twenty feet away from the tree I was under.

I was woke back into reality by Effie shaking my shoulder.

"Get up Katniss! Now, do you want to be late!? Get up!"

"I'm up!"

"Finally! Lets go!"

**Thx for reading! Please Review! XD**


	3. The Tribute Parade

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I was kinda irritated that Effie shook my shoulder so much. She has really long nails, and they were digging into my shoulder. Then I realized she was waking me up to go to my stylist, Cinna.

"Hi, my names Cinna and I will be your stylist."

"Katniss." I said as we shook hands.

"So tonight we have the tribute parade," He said as he pulled out an outfit that was just plain black but had a few designs.

"What's that?"

"Your costume. It's black for coal, but I wanna make this outfit special. I am going to set you on fire."

"WHAT?" I screamed. I don't want to be set on fire. Especially by someone I just met like five seconds ago.

"It's fine, the suits are built so you wont feel a thing."

"Well that takes a little pressure off." I say realived.

**Peeta's POV**

My stylist, Portia, was making me wear a black outfit and told me it will be lit up with fire. I freaked out and she told me it's fine. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind. I was being sent into the arena with someone I have been in love with for the past eleven years. There was no way I would get over that. Then I got the greatest idea. I have to try and hold Katniss' hand in the chariot. Portia brought me out to where Katniss' stylist had brought her, our chariot.

Once were inside the horses start bringing us out. Then was startles us is when fire automatically shows up on out suit. Were just now being shown and the sponsors start getting louder because of us. Then I realized it was time to make my move. I take my medium sized hand and put it in her tiny one.

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta just put his hand into mine. I pull away about five seconds later.

"Come on, they'll love it." He said

I gave him the look that meant _fine_. He smiled and entwined our fingers together. Then he oulled our arms above out heads and the sponsors cheered even louder.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how the chapter was! Please and Thanks! :D The next chapter will be good. **


End file.
